You're So Vain
by Marauder Inc
Summary: Songfic from Lily to James. Lily's POV, SiriusLily implied, JamesLily implied


**Title:** You're so Vain

**Chapter: **1

**Author:** Lily Black (formerly - Evans)

**Rating:** T to be safe, because the "f" word is used.

**Ships:** implied James/Lily, implied Sirius/Lily

**Genre(s):** General

**Summary:** Songfic from Lily to James. Lily's POV

**Disclaimer:** If I owned any of this I wouldn't be putting it up online but on a book shelf.

**A/N:** Have fun with this. It _is_ based on the 70's song "You're so Vain" By Carly Simon. For those James/Lily shippers just don't flame me! This is probably more of an anti-James/Lily than anything. Or if you wish to feel blissfully ignorant, they got in a fight.

_You walked into the party like you were walking onto a yacht_

_Your hat strategically dipped below one eye_

Don't give me that look, you _did_ walk with that same cocky manner we all knew you for. You always got the girls covering your eye dumbly with that lame leather hat you think is so amazing. Just because Sirius pulls it off doesn't mean you can. All because you're Quidditch Star James Potter. Yes, you love Sirius, but whatever he can do you can do ten times better, that's what you think isn't it?

_Your scarf it was apricot_

_You had one eye in the mirror as you watched yourself gavotte_

I must say, I love Sirius for changing your dumb cashmere scarf of crimson. Or was that it faded because everybody knows your hair shows how you take care of things... you don't. I can't believe people don't watch you watching yourself. You're too in love with yourself to ever love anybody else.

_And all the girls dreamed that they'd be your partner_

_They'd be your partner, and..._

How they all can't see through you is beyond me. You are a good actor, James Potter. You're a wonderful actor. Sometimes I'm ashamed to be a girl because they all get clouded by your charms. You're _disgusting_ pureblooded charms. Your _repulsive_ Potter charm. I hope like hell Harry doesn't _abuse _ it the way is damned father does!

_You're so vain, you probably think this song is about you_

_You're so vain, I'll bet you think this song is about you_

_Don't you? Don't you?_

Because Carly Simon was your ex-flame, is that what you're going to tell everybody when they read this? Because they'll all ponder why this song fits this so well. You're so vain, and guess what... this song _is_ about you. Doesn't this just boost that already _overly large_ ego of yours to new levels? Lily Evans is dedicating a song to you. Sounds good you say? Well good, because ignorance is bliss, but over ignorance is poison to the heart and soul. But yes, you can go off thinking that James fucking Potter.

_You had me several years ago when I was still quite naive_

_Well you said that we made such a pretty pair_

_and that you would never leave_

_But you gave away the things you loved and one of them was me_

My deepest regret. I gave into your persistence and that _disgusting_ pureblooded charm. All that pain you put me through, that's what I resent you for, just like I resent the fact that _my_ son looks just like you. The man I resent more than I resent Lord Voldemort or death or Slytherins. You just said "love starts from fights" and shrugged my _deepest_ loathing off as "another way of showing affection" or you would say with that horribly conceited smile "I like them feisty." WHAT A PERVERT!

_I had some dreams they were clouds in my coffee, clouds in my coffee and, you're so vain, you probably think this song is about you _

I hate to admit this, but honesty it the only thing to clean you of your wrongdoings, I used to dream things would get better. You would realize I meant something to you and we'd get back together and that Harry would see his dad in a better light. Well I've grown smarter and my naivity has subsided. You never cared. Never. I was just a trophy girl to you. Just something to add to the list of "Things the Great **James Potter** has done" you would put your name in bold like that too. I know you would. Just to show that it was you, perfect you that had accomplished high marks at school, talent on the Quidditch pitch, and slept with every girl in your year. Yes, that latter is something to be proud of. WHAT A SLUT! Seriously, James, get over yourself.

_And when you're not you're with_

_Some underworld spy or the wife of a close friend_

_Wife of a close friend_

Yea, what DO you do when you're not around Unspeakables, spies for the Order, or trying to sway me to leave Sirius. Some friend you are, arrogant berk.

_You're so vain, you probably think this song is about you_

Hope you do because... James Potter, this song's for you, drink it up, asshole.

**A/N:** Yea, there is slight implication of Sirius/Lily here. Don't kill me! Sorry it's so short, but it's a song fic and not many are very long. I just heard this song on TV the other day and thought of Lily to James so I had to do it.

Be a doll

Please

READ **AND**

REVIEW

\ /


End file.
